Milkshake
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard. And they're like, it's betta than yours...


Disclaimer: Not mine. Satisfied?

A/N: Born out of boredom through talking with Sams…Late Valentine's Day fic…Magic, love and happiness and all the other crap that goes with the holiday…Beware the language kiddies, this is based off the kids in my school…And they do act like this…Scary thing is, it's a Catholic school…

" I saw him first!"

" You did not! I'm the one that has the crush!"

" Well, I always get what I want! And I want him!! So you and others are gonna help me!!"

" Like hell! I'm not your servant Princess!"

" I'm the leader here and you have to do what I say! You can't talk to me like that!"

" What are you gonna do? Are you gonna tell daddy?! Well, ta hell with you and your father and this 'Ashley' group too! I'm leaving, defecting, and removing myself from this group! My name is to no longer Ashley or to be associated with the Ashleys! Got that?! Kiss my ass and go to hell valley girl!!"

It had to be one of the worse fights they had ever had. Worse than the war over pink lip gloss. Worse than the fight over which boy from Dog's Pajamas was cuter, BJ or JB. Worse than the fight over who was prettier, and that one had only been resolved by changing the subject to who was in worse need of a makeover, Kurst or Swinger Girl… 

This was the worst battle in Ashley history. Cruel things were said, orders were given and thrown back in the face. A friendship was torn apart by selfish words and malicious words poured salt in the wounds. They did everything but sprout claws and hiss.

Two didn't know what was going on. Just as soon as they got there the fur started to fly. Both girls were yelling and cursing each other and screaming vicious things to each other. All they knew was that they walked into an almost fist fight and one of their friends is about to leave their group for real this time.

Ashley B. was climbing out of the entrance and she didn't look like she was going to come back. Ashley Q. finally gained the ability to move her feet and went after her. 

" Ashley B.! Where are you going?!" 

She didn't even stop walking or turn around. " Away from Pretty in Pink in there!"

" But, B. we've all been friends since before we could talk! You can't leave, this will all blow over I promise!"

" Q., you know if it were anything else, I would believe you…But not this…This is not something that will blow over…"

She walked in front of her to stop her best friend from leaving. " But B., you've had bad fights before…She's done this before…She's just mad because she didn't get her way with her father this weekend…She'll be back to normal soon."

" Q., you're not listening…It's not just about the fight…It's the principle of the thing…I'm really sick and tired of Princess Pain In The Ass ordering us around and whining and complaining when things don't go her way…But I was content to let her run her course because we were all friends. But this is a personal thing. A matter of trust. A matter of trust that she violated and I won't forgive her for what she's trying to do."

Ashley B. walked around her shocked friend and headed towards the jungle gym to think. However Ashley Q. would not be swayed and grabbed her arm to pull aside to talk.

" Look, I know she can work a nerve with her whining, but she gets over it. She won't go through with this. And neither will we. I know how long you've been crushin' and how hard it is to hear her even think about trying to get to him before you. But, you don't really want to throw away all those years over this do you?"

She wrenched her arm away and glared at the Ashley Clubhouse. Then, without saying a word, she turned on her heel and walked away. 

" Ashley B.!!" Ashley Q. reached out to her one more time.

" That's not my name anymore. I'm going by my middle name now. My name is Elizabeth." 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Ashley B. walked purposely towards the wooded area of the playground. She didn't want to be around a lot of people right now. They would ask questions. They would want to know why she wasn't with the rest of the Ashley girls and why she looked like she was about to kill someone. And why she was walking around in the wooded area where she could easily get dirty and all Ashleys hated getting dirty.

" I'm not an Ashley anymore. I don't want to be associated with those girls anymore. I refuse to let Ashley A.-Whoaa!"

Ashley B. had been in the middle of letting her mental monologue out when she tripped over something jutting out from under one of the bushes to her side. 

A leg. 

A leg with a boot on it.

A leg with a boot on it and orange and red stockings on it.

A leg with a boot on it and orange and red stockings on it that was connected to a body.

A body belonging to Ashley Spinelli who seemed to be hiding out or spying on something or from something on the other side of the bushes. 

Ashley B. stood up from her position of being sprawled out on the ground and glared at the back of Spinelli's head. She growled in anger and grabbed the girl by the back of her jacket; forcing her to stand up and face the irate ex-Ashley. 

" Hey, what the-" Spinelli looked up at the girl's face and immediately recognized her," What do you want Ashley?! I'm busy! And let go of my jacket Princess!"

Ashley B. released her and got in her face. " Listen to me you little dyke-in-training!! Watch where the hell you leave your feet!! People walk all over the place in this playground and don't need your waffle stompers in the way!!"

" Who the hell ya calling a dyke?!! Watch that pretty little mouth of yours Ashley before I put my fist in it!" Spinelli glared hatefully at her and got right in her face as well. 

" Little girl, I wish you would! I wish you would lay a hand on me! I'll break your arms off beat ya senseless!!" 

" Like hell! If anyone's gonna get beat, then it'll be you!!"

" Well put your hands on me then ASHLEY!! Put your hands on me!!"

" That does it! I don't care if you are little priss, your ass is grass!!"

Spinelli lunged at Ashley B. and both tumbled on the ground, fists flying and kicks landing where they may. Clothes were torn and lost in their fray. Roars of rage and fury erupted from the two girls tumbling on the ground. 

 " Araaaaaggh!!"

" Raaaaaaaaaagggghhhhh!!"

They finally rolled towards the edge of the hill they were wrestling on and rolled down on it. Neither girl noticed their decent down the hill, being too wrapped up in beating the hell out of each other. They finally reached the bottom of the hill and landed in a large pool of pure mudd. 

The top of the pool of mudd stilled before both girls emerged from the muddy pool. Both were dripping with mudd. There wasn't a place on them that wasn't soaked with mudd. They sat next to each other in the puddle; breathing hard and waiting for the other to break the silent tension.

Spinelli looked over to the Ashley girl, who was wringing mudd from her hair and her clothes as best she could, but when she felt eyes on her immediately turned and met her gaze with as much intensity as before they started to tumble. She examined the girl a little. This was not Ashley behavior. The girl should have been shrieking and screaming that she was covered with mudd or sweating or her clothes or something like that.

" Keep staring I might do a trick…" 

Spinelli was snapped out of her scrutinizing with that. That was another thing. She wasn't talking with her valley girl accent. All Ashleys talked like that. Why was she acting so drastically different and where were the rest of the Ashleys? Didn't they travel in packs?  

Ashley B. broke the gaze first with a somewhat irritated expression; she went back to wringing mudd from her clothes. " You're going to burn a hole through me if you keep that up. If you have something to say then say it. I'm getting annoyed…"

" What's with you? Where are the rest of the mall rats? Don't you hunt in packs? And what's up with you speaking regular English?! Why aren't you with the other Ashleys?!" Spinelli began to wring out her clothes as well as she waited for her answer.

Ashley B. glanced at her before she stood and began to work on wringing out her skirt. " I am no longer an Ashley. And you can stop calling me Ashley B. My name is Elizabeth now." 

" Elizabeth?"

" Is there an echo around here? Elizabeth. My name is Elizabeth."

A confused expression came over Spinelli's face. " But why would an Ashley change her name?" 

Ashley B. slammed her hand in the mudd and stood up looking like she was about to fight with her again. " Listen to me, Ashley Spinelli, because I will only say this once. I. Am. Not. An. Ashley. Anymore. Understand? All that sink through that orange cap?"

" Fine. So you're not an Ashley anymore. Then what are you?" 

" I am the Elizabeth Boulais. You can call me any variation of Elizabeth you like. Now, if you're quite finished with your questions, you can go back to Detweiler-watching.

At that comment, Spinelli immediately went on offense. " What?! Who says I was watching TJ?!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but stopped when something in the bushes caught her eye. " Hey a garder snake. I'm gonna catch it. Go back to your hiding place and spy on your crush, you're gonna scare it away…"

Spinelli watched in shock and still a little bit of anger while the ex-Ashley stalked the green snake in the grass under the bushes before pouncing on it and trying to catch it. The green reptile saw her at the last minute and moved out of the way.

" Dammit. Come back here you size 5 snakeskin boot!!"

" What the hell? Since when do you do stuff like that?" 

" Since always. You just never saw me do it. You and Ash Q. are the only ones that have only seen me do this. I am a very good actor. I love snakes. Strict no-no in the Ashleys code. All things 'slimy' and 'scaly' are uncool. But I love doing it. I've got at least 7 back here. I got like, 10 in my room." 

The playground brawler was stunned by this sudden fact. First an ex-Ashley who can fight and changes her name. Now the same girl was jumping around in the mudd trying to catch a quote "garder snake". 

Then she remembered that thing she said about her watching TJ and got angry. How dare she presume to know what she was doing! Even if she was right, what right did she have guessing her crushes and calling her a spy?!

" What are you talking about spying?! Detweiler-I mean TJ is not my crush!!"

She heard Elizabeth snort. " Drop the façade Spinelli. You're as transparent as the space between Ashley A.'s ears. You could put on lipstick and wave pom-poms and be subtler. Of course, one would only know if one knew what to look for…"

" Listen ex-Ashley! I don't have crushes! And I don't like boys like that…and what do you mean, if they know what to look for?" Spinelli couldn't see it, but her cheeks were sporting quite the blush at the moment.

A bitter smile past her lips. " One could only know what it looks like to have a crush if you have one of your own…" 

" You sound like you speak from experience…" 

" I am speaking from experience…" 

 " Who is it?"

Another snort. " Why should I tell you?"

" You know mine."

" Just because you're transparent doesn't mean I have to be…" 

" Hey, listen I don't have to be nice to you ex-Ashley! I was trying to be civil since you weren't being a pain…"

A sighed escaped red painted lips. She resigned to plop in the grass next to the bush she was standing in front of. " If you must know, then you have to swear not to laugh. I want a swear on your Grammy's best cookies…"

" You're serious about this aren't you?"

" I'm serious about everything. If you don't care then there's really no point in doing it at all is there?"

Spinelli tossed the words around in her head. They did make sense. " Well, no, I guess not…Okay…I swear on her chocolate chip marshmallow mint cookies…" 

" Okay…His name is-"

" What's going on here?"

Both girls snapped their heads around to the sound of a slightly husky voice behind them. 

Standing there in back of them with his hands on his waist and looking for the entire world, like the King he was called, was King Bob. He was looking at them with the same authority he looked at everyone; consistent movement of his jaw suggested he was chewing gum. Although he looked intimidating, there was slight curiosity in his brown eyes. 

Elizabeth's face took a decisively reddish tint and she found sudden interest in a rock by her leg. " Uh…wha-what's going on here?"

" I don't think I stuttered."

" Why-why would you think something was going on here?" A string of curses went through Elizabeth's head. How dare her body work against her…

" Cau-cause I could hear both of you ye-yelling from the water fountain over the-there." The playground royal jabbed a thumb back behind him towards said water fountain.

Elizabeth wisely shut her mouth when she realized how much she was stuttering. Spinelli looked between the two of them before a look of realization came over her face. 

" We were just talking about girl stuff. You know, make-up, hair, boys, and kisses. Our crushes and all." 

Brown eyes rolled skyward. " How nice for you. Do it a little more quietly if you don't mind. One could choke on one's water if you two kept yelling and flopping' around back here while one was drinking…" 

She waved him off. " Yeah, yeah…we'll try to keep it down…anything else, your majesty?"

" Yeah. You're both covered in mudd. You look like you both tried to make a mudd pie and the oven exploded…"

None of them could be sure, but it sounded like a squeak came from Elizabeth. She was facing the ground and refused to meet either of their eyes. 

" Are you finished with us?" Spinelli broke the silence.

Growing bored of the two girls already; King Bob blew a blue bubble that popped not to soon after it left his mouth. " Yeah, sure. Go back to what you were doi-Hey! Jerome! Get your skinny ass outta my chair before I make you my footstool again!!"

With that, the playground royal stalked off. Elizabeth let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Spinelli looked at her like she was stifling laughter. Brown eyes narrowed at the recess brawler while the attempt at being quiet failed and she burst out laughing.

" Him?!"

" Shut up."

" King Bob?!"

" I said shut up."

" I mean, you're crushing on KING BOB?!!"

" Would you SHUT UP?!! You want him to come back over here?! Geez…"

Spinelli finally got her laughing under control. Elizabeth glared death at her the entire time. It was a wonder Spinelli didn't burst into flames from the intensity of the fierce look. 

" Are you quite finished?" 

She looked up at the ex-Ashley from her position; laid out on the ground from laughter. " Hold on, I got one more. YOU and KING BOB?!!"

Elizabeth gave up on her with a sigh of exasperation. Spinelli noticed and finally did stop laughing. " I don't know what you're so mad about. It's not like our crushes are even possible. Me and TJ? You and KING BOB? Please. It'll never happen…They could be interested in someone else other than us…"

" What would you do if I told you that there's a way to find out?" 

Spinelli looked at her in shock. Then narrowed her eyes. " I'd question your sanity."

" Don't. I don't have any and it is possible." Elizabeth grinned slightly at the thought.

She watched Spinelli think for a while. She could tell the emotions flickering across her face. Confusion, distrust, possible deceit and even the slightest bit of happiness…

" …Alright…I'm listening…"


End file.
